<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen by BearShapedBastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137987">Stolen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearShapedBastard/pseuds/BearShapedBastard'>BearShapedBastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hate Sex, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearShapedBastard/pseuds/BearShapedBastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stolen moment, they hate each other, and yet, they can't keep their hands to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jinsol hissed at the feeling of teeth sinking into her skin, she hated her, oh she hated her so much, but she knew her body well. She couldn't help but arch into Sooyoung's touch, wordlessly asking for more. It was the low chuckle that pissed her off even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have sworn you wanted me out of here." Sooyoung teased, running her tongue lower, as low as she could with Jinsol still wearing her top, her hands were sliding under the fabric, greedily feeling the other woman up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so annoying." Jinsol groaned, her grip on Sooyoung's hair was harsh, would probably hurt anyone else but her, but this was Ha Sooyoung after all, it only fueled her actions. "Stop fucking around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chuckle, as if she was a game to her. Before Jinsol could say anything else, one of her hands slipped into the waistband of her pants, not quite interested in her panties. Instead Sooyoung cupped her, marveling at how wet Jinsol was for her. "I don't see why you pretend to hate me, I'm the only one who knows that you like." The pressure, the humiliating words, it was enough to make Jinsol close her eyes, a pitiful mewl leaving her lips, it was enough up urge Sooyoung to move her hand again, her thumb applying pressure to her clit, Jinsol's hips moving against her will, chasing more stimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight was driving Sooyoung insane, the vision of Jinsol wordlessly begging for her, her hair starting to stick to her skin, her hips grinding down on to her hand, the way her bottom lip poked out just enough to be a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead of doing so, she pressed her forehead against Jinsol's, forcing the other woman to open her eyes, the gasp that left her mouth was sinful as she locked eyes with Sooyoung. Her eyes dark with lust, a playful glint in her eyes, but there was another emotion hidden there, one she's never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It scared Jinsol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck-" She choked out, and Sooyoung hummed, eager to slip fingers into Jinsol. She tugged both her pants and underwear down, just enough room to really work her magic. Jinsol was soaked, pitifully so, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted to cum, the sooner this was over, the sooner Sooyoung would be out of her sight. Just like always, she was just another girl for her to boast about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the way Jinsol's mouth dropped open, a silent moan leaving her mouth, as Sooyoung worked two fingers into her entrance. She knew she could take it, she would have begged for it sooner or later. Sooyoung couldn't help but pant along with Jinsol, so worked up as she thrust her fingers into her. The pace wasn't anything harash, not like the other times. She wanted to take her time and watch Jinsol get worked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A choked whimper leaves her lips, and Sooyoung focuses on them again. Would it really be that bad to indulge herself with one kiss? Jinsol already hated her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands grasping on to her shoulder, Jinsol rocked her hips, chasing the pleasure given to her so freely, her eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge who was giving it to her. She selfishly just took what was given to her. But she could feel her stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooyoung couldn’t help but focus on how pretty Jinsol sounded, she couldn’t help it. When Jinsol sounds so helpless and needy, she just wants to give her everything. “So good for me…” She hissed, working another finger into her, marveling at how easy Jinsol opened up for her. “Are you close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinsol whimpered, her body tensing up. That was the final straw for Sooyoung, as she leaned in to press her lips against Jinsol’s own. The sparks she felt was well worth it, as she muffled Jinsol’s moans as she fell over the edge. Sooyoung couldn’t help but grin knowing just how much the other woman was enjoying herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>